Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to the construction of valves and, in particular, to a new and useful drain valve having an operating piston passage for operating the valve which is located below a sealing chamber which drains through a central tubular part which extends downwardly through the piston chamber so that the liquid does not flow into the chamber.